El Reiatsu Perdido: The Kuchiki Identity
by mayrissa
Summary: Parodia de Identidad desconocida: The Bourne Identity CAP4 UP! el "ente",una camioneta conducida por alguien medio ciego, capas negras y rojas,amorz platonicos,un planeta,deja vu, rcuperacion y prdida d memoria! entrn!
1. Donde Todo Empieza Mal

**_Este es mi primer fic de Bleach asi que espero que les guste_**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite...las estupideces corren por cuenta de la casa xD!_**

_**Capitulo 1: Donde todo empieza mal**_

Era un día soleado en el Seireitei. El clima de la Soul Society parecía mucho mas tranquilo que de costumbre. Ninguno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13 tenía algo por hacer. Desde que Kurosaki había obtenido su licencia como shinigami sustituto situado en Karakura, que sospechosamente se había convertido en punto de concentración de hollows, el trabajo de los shinigamis prácticamente se había reducido a cero. Los primeros meses fueron de maravilla. Oh si! Sin esos molestos monstruos rondando por ahí. Mientras el pobre de Ichigo la sudaba duro por mantener un balance espiritual perfecto, los muy vagos shinigamis estaban pasándola de lo lindo. Baños termales, picnics, salidas a la playa e incluso visitas a los parques de diversiones humanos fueron las actividades mas realizadas. Pero pasado un tiempo la monotonía fue reinando la corte de los espíritus puros. Tanto era el aburrimiento que para que haya un poco mas de emoción los capitanes se sorteaban quien iría a ayudar a Kurosaki cuando una batalla duraba mas de lo esperado.

Seis meses ya habían pasado desde aquellas tardes monótonas cuando Ichigo decidió que se merecía, como mínimo a sus esfuerzos de su no remunerado trabajo de shinigami, un par de meses de vacaciones. Pero no cualquier clase vacaciones. Serian pagadas. Oh!! Que maldad!! Lo había descubierto hacia unas semanas atrás. Ese trabajo que tanto sudor, dolor y sangre le había costado no tenia siquiera la mas minima remuneración! No le ofrecía seguro familiar o contra accidentes, hospitalización o pensión de jubilación! Que demonios?! Lo mínimo que merecía, decía él, era un poco de crédito! Presentaría una queja hacia el mismísimo Yamamoto. Si!! Esos vagos van a tener mucho que hacer, pensaba.

Al día siguiente el Gran General Yamamoto llamo a estado de emergencia y todos los capitanes con sus respectivos tenientes se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de los Treces Escuadrones.

**- Señores, nos encontramos en estado de emergencia…- **anuncio con un gesto serio.

**- Que sucede, señor? Otra alarma de ****traición?**

**- Nada de eso, ****Hitsugaya taichou. No sea tan paranoico..¬¬. Esto es algo menos grave pero que de todas maneras nos arruina todos los planes... Hemos perdido a nuestro peón!! – **anunció con desesperación.

**- Ohhhh!! – **la admiración estaba impresa en las caras de todos los shinigamis.

**- Así**** es. Kurosaki Ichigo…ese infame criado nuestro…nos ha dejado.**

**- Pero por que?! – **grito indignada la teniente de la octava, Ise Nanao.

**- Oh! Nanao-chan no quiere trabajar!! Jojo…que sucedió con mi tan trabajadora teniente? Ese manga de yaoi que llevas siempre bajo el brazo ha tenido una mala influencia en ti Nanao-chan! Oh! que**** pervertida te has vuelto Nanao-chan! – **Kyoraku seguía alucinando con la baba colgando de su boca que había formado una sonrisa de pervertido, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba con cara de "WTF?!"

**- Ejem… como ****seguía diciendo… este acontecimiento arruina por completo todos nuestros planes…me temo que la celebración de los Juegos Florales Espirituales está cancelada. Lo siento mucho, Kusajishi fukutaichou, tengo entendido que usted estaba a cargo de los preparativos para un viaje al Caribe con su escuadrón…pero me temo que eso también será cancelado.**

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! POR QUE?! POR QUE!! PRIMERO ME PROHIBE HACER UNA CHIMENEA EN MI BAÑO!! Y AHORA ESTO!! KEN – CHAN!! MATALO! MATALO!! ME QUIERE QUITAR MI PASEO!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – **Yachiru estaba tirada en el suelo pataleando, y parándose de un salto quiso lanzarse contra el Gran General, pero Kenpachi se adelanto y empezó a forcejear con ella para evitar que esto sucediera.

**- Calla, mocosa! Calla de una vez!! Aun tenemos el jacuzzi!! – **susurró Kenpachi a Yachiru** – Acaso quieres que nos lo quiten?!**

**- Que?! Ò.Ó Ellos tienen jacuzzi?! Yo también quiero uno!! No es justo que yo solo tenga mi sauna privado y ellos puedan tener su jacuzzi!!.!! – **Ukitake se quejaba haciendo un puchero.

**- SILENCIOOOOO!! – **gritó exasperado Yamamoto** – Este no es el motivo de esta reunión! Jum… como decía… Kurosaki Ichigo ha pedido vacaciones…pagadas…y quiere que excluyamos a Kuchiki Rukia de las labores de shinigami por el tiempo que las vacaciones escolares duren…lo que serán tres meses…se la lleva…por tres meseeees! – **Yamamoto hacía pausas como esperando captar la atención de alguien…que raro…por que nadie reacc…

**- QUEEEEE?! QUE EL QUIERE QUE RUKIA QUEEE?! INADMISIBLE!! ME NIEGO A QUE ESTA DESFACHATEZ SIGA!! – **Kuchiki Byakuya rojo como un tomate gritaba a los cuatro vientos su indignación.

**- Demasiado tarde, Kuchiki taichou, ya he dado mi aprobación…y más le vale que no me contradiga! QUEDO CLARO??**

**- Bueno…pero no se enoje…**

**- En conclusión…vamos a elegir a un nuevo guardián para hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Karakura…lo voy a elegir por orden alfabético… - **lo pensó por unos minutos y gritó** – Kuchiki!! Usted será el encargado.**

**- Uh?! Pero dijo que sería por orden alfabético!! Debería ir Soi Fong!**

**- SOPLON!! – **grito indignada ella.

**- Si. Sé que ella esta primero…pero usted va a ir…porque yo quiero que vaya! Y SE ACABO!!**

**- ….Ooook!! ¬¬**U

Y es así como Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán de la 6ta División, actual líder del Clan Kuchiki, se ve envuelto en este viaje lleno de sufrimientos y alegrías…humillaciones y recompensas…aunque mas humillaciones que todo lo anterior, viéndose manipulado a mi voluntad…oh si!! .

**Que le espera a este pobre hombre que según su conciencia nada malo le ha hecho al mundo?**

**Podrá Byakuya con la idea de Ichigo vacacionando mientras él esté trabajando?**

**Habrá**** IchiRuki?**

**Rukia tomará clases de dibujo?**

**Hitsugaya comenzara una terapia psicologica después de esto?**

**Matsumoto tendrá al menos un capitulo completamente sobria?**

**Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas?**

**Me dejarán reviews?**

**Respuestas al siguiente capitulo…. !!**


	2. Entre Locuras y Conejos

Gracias a los que leyeron el primer cap de mi fic! Estoy tan emocionada de que les haya gustado…Este cap es un poquito más largo y es por eso que me he demorado un poco...ojala que les guste este nuevo cap.

Por cierto…en este cap hay un poco de maltrato hacia uno de los personajes…pero ligero xD! Ojala no me maten al notar cual es o!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach fue mi idea…sólo le hice el favor a Kubo Tite al dejar que la dibuje… xD!

_**Capitulo 2: Entre Locuras y Conejos**_

Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba desconcertado…extraños y confusos pensamientos atravesaban por su cabeza. Seria por su hermana? O quizás por…?

**- No, no!…mejor no pensar en eso!!** – se dijo mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

Una vez en Karakura, había ido directamente a la tienda de Urahara Kisuke, a fin y al cabo, su gigai necesitaba vestiduras…no seria correcto aparecer por las calles como un vagabundo desnudo ((**Mayrissa:** aunque yo no diría que es mala idea. **Byakuya:** nani? **O.o!**)). Encontró lo que necesitaba y se fue a prisa…al parecer Urahara quería verlo sin un real en el bolsillo.

**- Pero Kuchiki – san, no se vaya aun! Tengo este ungüento para el reuma…y también es****tas tabletas para la gripe…ya sé que se han vencido hace 20 años…pero no es mucho tiempo!! Aun están buenas! Pruebe, pruebe!**

**- Ehmm****...no, Urahara, aun no, gracias -.-U!** – dijo Byakuya mientras salía apresuradamente de aquel establecimiento.

**- Y que opina de esta pasta de dientes?!**** Sabe a ajos pero es muy buena!!** – gritó Urahara mientras Byakuya se iba – **ya se fue **– suspiró – **en fin ya vendrá…y cuando lo haga…bwajajajaja!**

Había conseguido un traje, que le daba una apariencia de un rico empresario** ((**uno muy sexy por cierto xD!**))** y aunque le quedaba un poco apretado **((N/A:** nose bleeding vuelvo enseguida sale con un pañuelo en la mano .!... regrese!**))** había sido lo mejor que pudo haber encontrado en ese lugar. Se encontraba pasando el rato hasta que llego al instituto de Ichigo. Siguiendo su reiatsu, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que el muy idiota aun no había aprendido a disimular mejor su energía espiritual, lo localizo. Levanto la vista preocupado pensando en que podria estar haciendo su hermana en ese salon con el pervertido matón de Kurosaki.

**- Grrr…Kurosaki!! Si le haces algo a mi hermana…si tan solo te atreves a tocarla…grrrr!!** – dijo con rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza el barandal al que se habia apoyado.

Mientras tanto…seis pisos más arriba…

**- Wiiii!! Por fin!! Hoy se acaba la tortura!! **– Keigo Asano celebraba con fuegos artificiales y lanzaba confeti por todo el salon dando saltos y cantando la cancion de los pitufos **((**ya saben esa que suena como… la la laralala lalalalalaaa xD!**))**

**- Atchuuuu!!** – un sonoro estornudo se escucho en todo el piso.

**- Que pasa Kurosaki – kun? Pescaste un resfriado?** – Inoue le pregunto preocupada.

**- No…no creo…más parece que alguien esta hablando mal de mi. **

Y diciendo esto, se levanto de su pupitre y caminó hacia el pizarrón…pero a medio camino se detiene y…

**- Paff!!** **((**Buenos efectos de sonido no? xD!**))**

**- Que demonios?! KUROSAKI!!** – el golpe de Ichigo había hecho de Uryuu se fuera de cara contra la mesa del pupitre y se clave en la mejilla su alfiletero – **Que demonios te sucede?! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!!** – el tono de su voz subía en intensidad mientras hilitos de sangre corrían por su rostro, al parecer no se había percatado de esto.

**- Eso te pasa por rajón!**

**- Pero yo no he dicho nada!!**

**- Ishida – kun!! **– Inoue se desmayo al ver sangre y cayó pesadamente…pero rebotó por las pelotas que tiene en vez de pechos…y volvió a caer. Nadie se acerco para recogerla

**- Ishida, ****límpiate. **– le dijo Chad, pasando por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Orihime, alcanzándole un pañuelo y señalándole donde debía hacerlo

**- Que paso aquí? **– Rukia también se acerco, pisándole la espalda a Inoue

**- E-estoy b-bien… **- Orihime se quejaba desde el piso.

**- Oye Orihime! Que haces tirada ahí?! **

**- Mejor ayúdame, Tatsuki – chan!**

**- Ay no! Tengo pereza y estás muy pesada.**

**- Hiiiimeeee!!** – Chizuru con su habitual cara de pervertida se acerco a Inoue y la levanto cogiéndola descaradamente. De pronto se detuvo mirando a Tatsuki.

**- Que?!** – dijo ella al sentirse observada.

**- No ****deberías reprocharme?**

**- Bah! Para que? ****Llévatela si quieres, es una fregona. Todo el día se la pasa llorando…****me pregunto cuando se deshidratará.**

**- Tatsuki – chan!** - Orihime empezaba a llorar…otra vez **((**en serio pues! Cuando se deshidrata?**))**

**- Y ahora por que lloras?**

**- Por qué me tratas así?**

**- Crees que no leo?! Salio en el manga!! Quisiste violar a Ichigo! ****Y sabias lo que siento ****por el!**

**- Nani?! ****Ô.o!!** – Ichigo trago seco al escuchar esto de labios de Tatsuki

**- Digo…sabes lo que Rukia – chan siente por él!**

**- Nani?! O.O!!** – ahora todo el salón lo había escuchado.

**- Oye, enana!****!...como es eso ah?** - Ichigo le pregunto con una cara de asombro pero más bien divertido.

**- Etto…yo…es que…tu…bueno…tú sabes…**

Y en ese momento…

**- Pffiiiiii!** ((hagan de cuenta de que es un silbato por favor!))

**- Yeeeeeeeee!!** – Asano y Mizuiro gritaban conmocionados.

**- Ahora ****podré salir con mi novia de 50 años! Wiii! **

**- Oye! Una cosa es que te gusten las mayores…pero eso ya es demasiado **– Ichigo se dirigió hacia Mizuiro olvidándose por completo de Rukia

- "_**Fiuuu…Que oportuno"**_– **Vamos Ichigo!! Debes barrer la casa y cocinar antes de que el viejo llegue y piense que has estado viendo tus películas porno!** – dijo orientándolo hacia la puerta

**- De que ****películas porno hablas, enana?! **

**- De las que están en la gaveta de tu escritorio!!**

**- Y tu como sabes que son porno?!** – dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras. El bochorno casi le hace tropezar y caerse de cara.

**- Ay Ichigo, es que eran unas poses muy extrañas…****pensé que les picaba la espalda…Y cuando estaban llegando a la parte más interesante, Isshin entró y me tapó los ojos y me preguntó que de donde había sacado los videos, yo le dije que de tu gaveta y entonces me explicó sobre esos videos y que debo saber cuando usarlos…no entendí muy bien, pero murmuraba algo sobre tener nietos y que era feliz...** – suspiró – **En fin…mi pobre Chappy…sus ojos vírgenes! T.T **– dijo mientras sacaba del bolso su peluche de Chappy tamaño natural – **Ay, Chappy! Ya no tienes esa mirada de inocencia!! Buuuu! T.T!!** – sollozó abrazando fuertemente al muñeco.

**- Que?! Como entra eso ahí?** – mientras miraba con detenimiento la diminuta cartera que Rukia usaba para llevar los libros. Habían llegado al patio del instituto y se dirigían a la reja de salida cuando…

**- KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**- Waa****aaa!! Imbécil! Como se te ocurre gritar de esa manera** – dijo sin voltearse a mirar quien había gritado.

**- Ehhh…Ichigo…**

**- Ahora no****, Rukia., Oye, tú! Me vas a escuchar bie**… - dijo esto mientras se giraba para encarar al "imbecil" – **H-hola, Byakuya! n.nU!**

**- Nii – sama…**

**- Enana del demonio…debiste avisarme**** antes!!** – susurró Ichigo.

**- Debería matarte ahora mismo** – dijo Byakuya con una ceja levantada – **Pero las leyes de la Soul Society no permiten matar insectos por más insignificantes que sean…Por ****cierto…Rukia…te traje algo…**

**- Para mi??** – Byakuya le alcanzo un pequeño paquete circular envuelto en papel de regalo color rosa y un enorme moño blanco– **Ayy!! Gracias, Nii – sama** – dijo al desgarrar el papel y abrir la pequeña cajita en su interior – **Ayy Chappy!! En bombones!! Como sabes que me gusta, nii – sama?!**

**- Siempre dibujabas ese conejo en las paredes de la casa…con barro ¬¬!**

**- Oops! **

**- Bueno…sólo vine a avisarte, Kurosaki, que tu solicitud fue aceptada…**

**- Y lo que dije acerca de Rukia?**

- "_**Grrr"**_**. También, Kurosaki, también… Rukia…no es necesario que trabajes estos ****meses de vacaciones escolares…también serán tus vacaciones como shinigami.**

**- En serio nii – sama?! Ay Ichigo! Vamos a ese parque ****acuático que me dijiste la otra vez!! Ojala salga Chappy!**

**- Tarada…¬¬ Chappy es un conejo…los parques ****acuáticos son para animales que viven en el agua!**

**- Bah****! Si Chappy puede hacer muchas cosas!** – dijo mientras sacaba una libreta de notas y un plumón – **También hay el Chappy Hada, el Chappy princesa de la isla, el Chappy Rapunzel, y el Chappy Sirenita! Ese si nada!** – Emocionada dibujaba a su querido Chappy, deforme, pero tierno para ella…la intención es lo que cuenta, según dicen. Ichigo solo la miraba y se preguntaba cuando la pequeña shinigami maduraría…o tomaría clases de dibujo-**…"En fin lo que suceda primero"** se dijo a sí mismo…

**- Oye, Byakuya. Donde vas a vivir ah?**

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia** – y sin más se marchó.

**- Byakuya está muy raro no?**

**- Si… ****Bueno vayamonos a casa.** – dijo Rukia, empezando a caminar lentamente…no lo hacía porque estuviera cansada, sino porque queria aprovechar aunque sea esos pocos minutos a solas con Ichigo, sin que nadie les reprochara o avergonzara.

**- Oye, Rukia…**

**- Que?**

**- Te acuerdas de aquella vez?**

**- Cual vez?**

**- Esa vez pues…**

**- ¬¬!**

**- La vez en la que…**- Ichigo se puso rojo como un tomate…definitivamente ese color con el de su cabello no le iba nada bien. – **La vez en la que estábamos jugando…**

**- Ahhh!! Cuando estábamos en casa de Inoue? **

**- Si…recuerdo que la botella giró hacia tu lado…**

**- Ahhh…**

**--**_**Flashback--**_

_**- Ya, Ishida tiene que besar a Orihime**__ – Tatsuki anunció al ver como la botella que habían __puesto en el suelo se detenía y apuntaba a Ishida y Inoue._

_**- Ohh! Así es como se juega…**_

_**- Si **__– Inoue hizo girar la botella __**– Oh! Kuchiki – san…tiene que besar a Kurosaki – kun!**_

_**- QUE?!**__ – Rukia gritaba mientras Ichigo tragaba seco y se sonrojaba._

_**- Oye, Rukia…ya es tarde…ya son las 7…sabes que el viejo se pone pesado…mejor **__**vayámonos…**_

_**- Ichigo!! Como puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad con la hermosa Kuchiki – san!**_

_**- Cállate, Keigo**__ – dijo Ichigo indiferente, mientras le daba un golpe en la cara y le rompía la nariz._

_**- Uhm…bueno…supongo que será otro día…Adiós, Inoue **_

_**- Adiós, Kuchiki – san.**_

_**-- Fin Flashback--**_

**- Creo que me lo debes, Rukia…**

**- De que hablas, Ichigo****?** – se hacía la indiferente como si no supiera que estaba pasando, pero deseaba que de una buena vez el pobre inepto que había conquistado su corazón la besara, era lo que ella deseaba desde aquella vez que fue tomada como criminal en el Seireitei.

**- No te hagas la inocente, enanita** – Ichigo la llamaba asi para molestarla pero en su voz había una nota de dulzura, se adelantó un poco, giró hacia la shinigami y congiendola de los hombros, la apegó hacia su cuerpo. Rukia se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de Ichigo con sus brazos. Ese tan esperado beso por ambos estaba por suceder…

**- KUROSAKIIII!!** – Byakuya estaba mirandolos con ojos de asesino – **Alejate…de…mi…her…**

De pronto sin que nadie lo supiera, Byakuya fue impulsado hacia atrás y cayó pesadamente al lado de un poste de luz.

**- Lo siento, lo siento!** – Karin Kurosaki llegaba corriendo **– Ves Toushirou?! Te dije que ****no patearas tan fuerte.**

**- Nah…sólo fue un empujoncito, sigamos jugando.**

**- Nii – sama! Nii – sama!! Ichigo****, ayudame!! Ichigo!! Ichigo?! **

**- R-Rukia…Kurosaki no te hizo nada malo?**

**- No, Nii – sama **

**- Donde está? Ese mocoso me las va a pa…** - se oyó un golpe seco y Byakuya cayó sobre Rukia, al parecer desmayado.

**- Ichigo! Que has hecho? Que haces con esa piedra?**

**- Que prefieres? Que se entere de lo que casi hacemos y nos desuelle vivos o que ****mejor crea que lo soñó?**

**- Ay, ay ,ay ,ay ,ayyy! Mi cabecita** – Byakuya se levantó y miró extrañado a Rukia y luego a Ichigo. Se volvio hacia Rukia nuevamente y preguntó – **Quien eres?! Donde estoy?**

**- Nii – sama!**

**- Jajaja! Esta enana ****se me volvió loca…yo no puedo ser tu hermano…Yo no tengo hermanos…por cierto…mi nombre es…** - se dirige hacia Ichigo – **Oye, como me llamo, ah?**

**- Dios…ha perdido la memoria…Vamos, Rukia…hay que llevarlo a casa.**

Y apoyando a Byakuya sobre sus hombros, Ichigo se dirigió a su casa, seguido de Rukia, pensando en que podrían hacer para salvarse de este embrollo

**Como se las arreglarán Ichigo y Rukia para cuidar de Byakuya?**

**Asano cambiará la cancion de Los Pitufos por la de Scooby Doo?**

**Quien más aparecerá en este fic?**

**Toushiro querrá algo**** serio con Karin? O sólo sera un amor de verano? xD!**

**Les gusto como los deje con las ganas de IchiRuki?...Apuesto**** que no…XD!**

**Continuara?...Siempre y cuando hayan reviews!**** .!**

**Ninguna Inoue salió herida durante este proyecto…sólo un poco discriminada xD!**


	3. Sobornos, Laxantes y Sorpresas

_**Gomen por la demora U.U! No tenia idea que los examenes de fin de mes serian aun mas dificiles...**_

_**En compensación...este cap ha sido mas largo... ((se oyen ruidos extraños afuera del estudio...Picos, palos y antochas se acercan...))**_

**_- Como que fic más largo...¬¬_**

**_- Oh oh! Ya vienen a reclamar por haberme demorado con el fic_ T.T! _Ok ok! Tambien Ichigo bailandoles encima por toda una semana!! Pero por favor no me mateennn Waaaa!!!!!! ((Sale corriendo del ordenador y salta por la ventana...del 7º piso... ))_**

_**xD! **_

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach me pertenecía...sólo que le vendi los derechos de autor a Tite Kubo xD! Ahora x cada idea para una historia sobre Bleach, tengo que pensar siempre en un disclaimer. ¬¬_!

* * *

**  
Capitulo 3: Sobornos, Laxantes y Sorpresas…**

Las calles del Sereitei estaban silenciosas…con esa tranquilidad que puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera y que perturbaría al más fuerte. Abarai Renji caminaba lentamente, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dirigiendose hacia el cuartel del Gran General Yamamoto, líder del Gotei 13.

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando Renji recibio el llamado de Yamamoto, lo cual era muy raro ya que no era muy común que el anciano general se dirigiera a los tenientes de escuadrón. Pero lo que más lo preocupaba era que su capitán ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se había dirigido hacia el mundo de los humanos y no había enviado la más minima notificación de su llegada. Llegó al despacho donde Yamamoto se hacía viejo de tanto esperarlo ((si, aún más viejo)) y tocó la puerta.

**- Adelante…**

**- Me llamaba, señor?**

**- Abarai – san…le he hecho llamar porque hace ya un buen tiempo que no sabemos sobre su capitán…así que le pido por favor que vaya a Karakura y me notifique en cuanto haya llegado**

**- Si, señor!**

**- Pero…**

- **Que…?** – pregunto Renji volviendose hacia el viejo Yama

**- Asegurese que este asunto quede en total secreto…**

**- H-hai! _"Ay mi taicho...que desbandado que es...seguro lo primero que hizo fue una juergaza con Ichigo y Urahara...y ni siquiera invita ¬¬"_**

Algo confundido, salió del despacho, pero primero hizo una llamada a la tienda de Urahara.

**- Diga?!** – la voz de Ururu se escuchó al otro lado de la linea…

**- Err… Se encuentra Urahara – san?**

**- Si…**

**- Me lo puedes pasar?**

**- No..**

**- Por que?!**

**- Porque no…**

**- Pero es urgente…–** Renji empezaba a impacientarse

**- Ah si?!**

**- Si!!!**

**- Lo siento pero no…**

**- Demonios, niña! Que te digo que es urgente!** – gritó mientras una venita a punto de explotar aparecia en su frente

**- Urahara – san salió a un night club…se fue hace una hora con Yoruichi – san.**

**- Pero si acabas de decirme que si está!!**

**- Ah si?!...Ouch!!**

**- Sumimasen…Ahora se lo paso. –** Tessai cogió el telefono tras darle un coscorrón a Ururu. La niña solo atinó a soltar unas lagrimillas.

**- _"Dios…esta gente es rara…"_ – **pensó** – Está bien…**

**- Ohh!! Inquilino – san! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – ahora la alegre voz de Urahara se escuchaba por el telefono.**

**- Si…err…Urahara – san! Podría hacerme un favor?! _"Pero no me la cobre luego…"_**

**- Claro!** – dijo Urahara. – **Que puedo hacer por ti?**

**- Necesito mi gigai para cuando llegue al mundo humano…**

**- Ahhh!! Regresas!**

**- Si…ordenes del gran general…**

**- Ese viejo Yamamoto…manda a cualquiera últimamente** – murmuró Urahara

- **QUE DIJISTE?!**

**- Gomen, gomen! Para cuando necesitas tu gigai?**

**- Lo más pronto posible!**

**- Ok…cuenta con que cuando llegues ya estará disponible…**

**- Gracias, anciano.**

**- Nani?!! Ò.Ó!** – pero antes de que Urahara pudiera replicar, Renji ya había colgado. – **Mocoso! Me las vas a pagar! Bwahahahaha!!!**

- **Ufff… Esta gente en verdad es rara…** - se dijo a si mismo Renji mientras colgaba el telefono –** En fin…**

**- Teñido – chan! Ya te vas?!** – Yachiru le saltó al hombro mientras le jalaba de los cabellos.

**- Waaa…Si Yachiru Fukutaicho…pero…ya le he dicho…este es mi cabello natural… -.-U** – le dijo mientras caminaba a paso apurado…Yachiru seguia colgada de su hombro cual monito de feria. -

**- Asi????**

**- Si**

**- Y a donde vas?**

**- A Karakura…**

**- Y por qué?**

**- No puedo decirlo…** - dijo Renji muy seriamente…

**- Por qué?**

**- Ordenes del General Yamamoto.**

**- Es por Byakushi verdad?!**

_  
**- "Nani?!"**_** O.O C-como lo supo?!**

**- Joooo! Eso no se dice! Y para que vas?**

**- A pedirle una explicación a mi taicho…**

- **Ayy yo tambien quiero ir!** – dijo Matsumoto saliendo de improviso de dentro de una maceta.

- **Waaa! Rangiku – san! Que hacias en esa maceta?!** – Renji saltó asustado por segunda vez en un dia.

**- Mas importante…como entraste ahí?** – Yachiru, que tambien se habia llevado un susto, tuvo apenas tiempo para  
colgarse de la tunica de Renji.

**- Es una maceta para palmeras…es grande…**

**- Hay palmeras en la Soul Society?**

**- Hay palmeras en Japón? _((N/A:pregunta mas especifica…inspirada en una conversación xD!))_**

**- No se…eso me dijeron en el Rukongai…**

**- Pero Rangiku – san!...eso es un palo de escoba unido con un plumero!**

**- Ay Rangiku!! Ya te he dicho que en el Rukongai no debes comprar nada…siempre te ven la cara…¬¬U**

**- No importa…ademas estaba en ocasión! Fue un regateo espectacular, Yachiru – chan! El precio original era de  
3400 yenes. Me lo dejaron a tan solo 3399.99 yenes!…Una ganga no?...Yo lo llamo arte domestico futurista...**

**- Bueeeno…**

**- Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes! Orihime me prometio invitarme a uno de esos edificios enormes que llaman centros comerciales…**

**- Que no!! Que es una mision de altas prioridades! No me detendre por un centro comercial!**

**- Ya te comente que Chad me va a prestar su nueva PSP…tiene el nuevo juego de Bleach ah!...**

**- Nani??!!! O.O!! Yachiru – san, Rangiku – san! Empaquen sus cosas…nos vamos a Karakura!!!**

Y fue asi como la "secreta" misión de Renji Abarai se convirtió en el paseo de Matsumoto y Yachiru…y el oscuro  
soborno a Renji_…**((Renji: Siii! Me veo tan sexy en ese juego! Mayrissa: ¬¬ metrosexual! Byakuya es mas sexy! =P!))**_

Mientras tanto…en el mundo real…

**- Byakuya! Que tu nombre es Byakuya!! Vamos!! No me digas que no lo recuerdas?!**

**- No…**

- **Que podemos hacer?** – Ichigo preguntó por enésima vez

- **Uhm…nii – sama…digo…Byakuya – san…soy yo…Rukia…tu eres mi nii – sama! Buahhhh!!**

- **Oye mocosa ya callate! Oye…por cierto…donde estamos?! Y que es eso?!** – dijo señalando un pequeño bulto cerca del armario de Ichigo – **Kawaiii!!! Un peluchito!!!** – dijo sentandose en el piso de la habitación cual niño de cuatro años y cogiendo a Kon del brazo de felpa, lo balanceaba.

- **Maldita sea!** – gritó Kon – **acaso crees que no duele?**

- **Waaa!! El muñeco me habló!! Waaa!!! Un monstruo!! Waaa!!! Auxilio!!** – se pusó a llorar asustado, refugiandose  
en el regazo de Rukia, chupandose el dedo pulgar (¿?).

- **Uh?!** – Kon se rascaba la cabeza, incredulo. –** Ichigo, y a este que le pasa?**

- **Un accidente…**

- **Accidente?!!?** – Rukia reaccionó – **ACCIDENTE DICES?! TU SABES BIEN QUE FUE INTENCIONAL!!**

**- P-p-pero Rukia!**

- **Nada de peros!** – reprocho la Kuchiki mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de su nii – sama que se había  
quedado dormido de tanto llorar.

-** Shhh…no oyes algo?**

-** Algo como que?** – Rukia se alerto…un pequeño murmullo que se iba acrecentando llego hasta sus oidos.

- **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – la voz de Isshin se oia a lo largo del corredor junto al sonido de fuertes pisadas…de pronto, la puerta de la habitación del chico fresita se abrió por la fuerza de la patada super voladora que Isshin había lanzado contra ella. Rapido como el viento, se dirigió hacia su hijo y quiso dejarlo sangrando…pequeñas gotitas de sangre cayeron al suelo…pero no de Ichigo…sino de Isshin, quien había recibido un derechazo por parte del shinigami sustituto, y terminó en el suelo con pequeños espasmos.

- **Que quieres, papá?** – pregunto Ichigo, fingiendo inocencia.

- **Golpeas bien…** - murmuro su padre levantando el pulgar.

- **Kurosaki – san…a que hora se larga?** – pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que era fingida.

- **Nani?! O.O!! Masakii!!! Nuestra tercera hija ya no me respeta!! Waaaa** – empezo a llorar, sacando de su bata de dormir una gigantografia que decia: _**Masaki, the best!**_ y que estaba adornada con papel maché y lucecitas de colores. – **Uh? Quien es el?** – pregunto señalando a Byakuya.

**- Uhmmmm…un compañero de clases!**

**- Y que hace echado sobre el regazo de Rukia – chan?**

-** N-noo!** – Rukia se levanto tan rapidamente, que la cabeza de Byakuya, que minutos antes reposaba placidamente sobre las piernas de la shinigami, se cayó y se dio un golpe leve que lo hizo despertar.

- **Oh no! Seguro estás saliendo con él!** – gritó Isshin, con las manos pegadas a la cara, horrorizado.

-** No, viejo! No es lo que tu crees!!**

- **Oh!** – las facciones del medico cambiaron. Se acerco a su hijo y con lagrimitas en sus ojos, le dijo – **Ya sabía que esto pasaría algun día, me lo decia el corazon…Por fin Ichigo! Tu primer trio! Te felicito, hijo! Pero, ya sabes!, siempre usa proteccion **– dijo mientras le deslizaba en el bolsillo del pantalón una cajita de condones.

- **Oye!! Que me crees!? Pero deja la caja…quizas la necesite…** - contesto Ichigo cuando leyo la caja de preservativos "ultra sensitivos" y le lanzo una rapida y furtiva mirada a Rukia, quien gracias a cielo no se habia percatado de la pequeña cajita. Isshin le dio una pequeña palmada a su hijo y se fue suspirando. Si, su retoño estaba creciendo.

Rukia, mientras tanto, estaba cuidando de su hermano, que se veia hermoso después de una pequeña pero profunda siesta. El cabello un poco enmarañado, con algunos mechones cayendole sobre el rostro, la mirada perdida aun en el horizonte de su bello pais de sueños, las mejillas algo sonrojadas. La shinigami se preguntaba que podría hacer para ayudar a su nii-sama. Si tan sólo…no…no sería una buena idea…hacer eso era muy arriesgado…pero si no lo intentaban, la situación de su hermano empeoraría, ahora como estaba, indefenso y sin poderes…

- **Ya se!** – dijo golpeando con su puño, su mano.

- **Que sabes?** – Ichigo preguntó intrigado, mientras Byakuya, ya completamente despierto, se entretenia haciendo  
bailar a Kon y que luego empezó a jugar con unas crayolas (xD)

- **Byakuya – san! – la shinigami ya se había resignado a no poderle llamar "nii – sama" – Debes esconder tu energia espiritual!!**

- **Uh? De que hablas, mocosa? Como que energia? No sabes que la energia siempre cuesta? A mi no me vengas con cuentos…Yo no pienso pagar nada!** – Byakuya dejo de pintar su libro "Colorea con Winnie Pooh" (no me pregunten xq ese titulo xD))

- **Que no! Que no se paga! Ademas dije energia ES-PI-RI-TUAL…mira se hace asi…espera…necesito concentración…Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….** – puso una cara de concentración total, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- **Oye, Rukia…te sento mal la comida?**

- **De que hablas?**

- **No se…pones una cara de no poder aguantarte…o quizas haz usado laxante hecho por mi papa...Ajjj** - se estremeció.

- **O///O…**- Rukia se puso roja como un tomate y...

**Pafff** – sape para Ichigo.

- **Ahora si…Uhmmmmmm…** - y al instante el reiatsu de Rukia bajo enormemente. – **Intentalo, Byakuya – san! Es facil!**

**- Ok. UHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

-** Rukia! Ahora Byakuya quiere ir al baño! Ese laxante debe ser mortal…Ouch!** - **Paff!**...otro sape para Ichigo y un chichon le creció sobre el chichon del primer sape de Rukia. – **Eres violenta…** - dijo sobandose la cabeza.

- **Ay Ichigo…callate y deja que mi nii – sama se concentre…**

- **Eso! Dejame concentrarme!...Oye, Rukia…y esto para que es?**

- **Plop!**– Rukia e Ichigo cayeron de espaldas – **Es para evitar que los hollows te ataquen.**

- **Hollows?**

- **Si. Hollows. Son unos condenados monstruos que no tienen mejor pasatiempo que chuparse las almas humanas** – explicó Rukia mientras Byakuya se imaginaba un monstruo deforme sentado en una sala con chimenea, tomando de una botella en la que se podia leer _**"Alma Humana".**_

- **Oh!**

- **Como que "Oh!". Son malos, debemos aniquilarlos…a ellos y a Aizen…** - dijo Ichigo – **Si! Enfrentarlos! Y ganarles! DOMINIO TOTAL DEL MUNDO!! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

- **¬¬U…Ichigo…**

- **Uh? Lo dije en voz alta?..._"Maldición mis planes pudieron haberse arruinado_…"**

- **UHMMMMM….** – Byakuya no salía aun de su trance y entonces cuando creia que todo era en vano…

- **Nii – sama! Lo lograste!!!** – Rukia grito euforica y en la emocion del momento se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo, pero el chico perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con la pequeña alfombra tendida en el piso y esto hizo que cayera hacia atrás, sobre su cama, con la shinigami encima suyo.

- **Gomen** – comenzo a disculparse Rukia

- **No hay problema** – Ichigo susurraba, algo turbado por la presencia de esa hermosa mujer entre sus brazos

El perfume que ella usaba todas las mañanas tenia la cualidad de durar todo el dia y tambien de volverlo loco…su suave cabello negro despedía un suave aroma a fresas…Se sentía como en el cielo y no quería que ese momento pasara nunca. Rukia levanto la cabeza levemente, sonrojada. Ichigo se incorporó lentamente y sentó a Rukia sobre su regazo. La cogió por la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Fue un momento que pareció eterno, aunque sus labios se estaban llamando con desesperación. Ichigo podía sentir la respiración de Rukia, de tan cerca que estaba. "Que Byakuya se vaya al demonio" pensó "Al final de cuentas…no va a recordar nada cuando recupere la memoria" Pero el aludido sólo miraba, extasiado, como un niño pequeño viendo a sus padres darse una demostración de amor. El pelinaranja aparto unos mechones que habian caido juguetonamente sobre la cara de la shinigami, SU shinigami...ahora podia sentirlo...si aunque no lo admitieran...aunque no dejaran de pelear a cada instante...y el no poder evitar enojarse cada vez que asano la molestaba...el enojo de ella cuando Inoue se le acercaba demasiado...si...eso sólo podian ser celos...y los celos tiene un sólo origen...el amor...ahora si podia sentirlo.

Cogió el delicado cuello de Rukia y tomandola por la base de la nuca empezo a acercarla lentamente hacia él...sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, ambos estaban nerviosos y...

- **Rukia!! Que demonios estas haciendo?**

- **RENJI!!!**

* * *

**_Renji se dejará llevar por la emoción del momento y molera a golpes a Ichigo?_**

O habrá algo más que le ronde por la cabeza?

**_Matsumoto irá al Centro Comercial?_**

**_Usará tarjeta Saga o Ripley?_**

**_Kon se recuperará del trauma por haber bailado para Byakuya?_**

**_Isshin...aparte de condones...le dará otras cosas a Ichigo?_**

**_Como es que supe de esa info sobre condones? ((gracias tomakita! xD!))_**

**_Cual es el laxante de Isshin?...Para nunca comprarlo..._**

**_Otra vez los deje con ganas de IchiRuki! xD!_**

**_Me odiarán por eso?_**

**_Yo creo que si...empiezo a oir a la turba enfurecida...Waaa!_**

**_Habrán Reviews? Varios verdad? Yo se que si! xD!_**

**_EL DOMINIO TOTAL DEL MUNDO!! XD!_**


	4. Infiltrados en Karakura!

* * *

Disculpen la demora -.-U mis clases de ingles…la adicción a Panic at the disco…no me dejan avanzar xD! Este es un capitulo especial…contiene crossover…espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer:** Mentally Unstable producciones presenta…Una creación original de Kubo Tite y Masashi Kishimoto…con la colaboración especial de la autora más boba del mundo! xD! ((O sea yo))…presentan:

* * *

**Cap 4: Infiltrados en Karakura!**

**- JAJAJAJAJAJA!!** – Ichigo señalaba la cara de Renji.

**- QUE TANTO MIRAS?!** – gritó Renji mientras

**- Jajajaja…p-por qué t-tu cara est-esta pintada?! xD!**

La cara de Renji estaba marcada con indeleble…firma personal de Urahara, clamando venganza a su muy mentada "vejez"

**- Grrrr…**** Maldito** **Urahara! Sólo por haberle llamado anciano…grrr**

**- Toma Renji…** - Rukia le alcanzo un Limpiex…- **sácate las manchas de la cara**

**- Taicho! Taicho! Es usted! Lo he extrañado!** – gritó Renji mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Byakuya…luego se dio cuenta de su actitud y carraspeo – **Jum…como ha estado?** – añadió con seriedad

**- Quien eres?** – preguntó Byakuya inocentemente.

**- Taicho! Pero…acaso no se acuerda de mi?**

**- Tiene amnesia…no te recuerda…** - dijo "sabiamente" Ichigo.

**- Duh! Si tiene amnesia es obvio que no me recuerda!** – dijo Renji exasperado, con la cara ya limpia. – **No se preocupe, taicho! Yo me encargare de que su memoria regrese!**

Mientras tanto…muchos metros, kilómetros o como quieran categorizarlo, lejos de ahí, en una cueva inmunda y llena de ratas…se escuchó un grito de terror seguido de un estruendo de platos que se rompen y un gruñido que hizo que las ratas salieran despavoridas seguidas de la "rata" mayor, mejor conocido como "el ente". Una criatura graciosa, algo deforme y marginada por la sociedad, que hallo un buen refugio en esa madriguera llena de bichos…que alega ser buen chico y cada 3 segundos dice: **Sempai! Sempai!!** Si…todos se estremecen porque ya saben de quien hablo…quien más que…

**- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****!!!** - gritó Deidara saliendo de la baticueva…errr…digo…del escondite "secreto" de los Akatsuki (se supone que es escondite…porque decir secreto? Esta de mas no? xD!) y volvió a gritar, rojo de la colera, al notar que el susodicho escapaba agitando los brazos y llamando a las ratas diciendo **"Esperenme! Esperenme!"** – **VUELVE AQUÍ, HUM!!!!** – dijo dando una pequeña patada en el suelo y señalando al piso, como esperando que Tobi se sentara, jadeara y moviera la cola como un perro.

**- No te enojes, Deidara sempai, Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi ya esta regresando** – dijo resignado.

**- Que te he dicho de tener cuidado con las cosas de Konan? Hum? No te das cuenta que son los unicos platos que tenemos? Hum? **

**- DEIDARA!! TRAE TU INUTIL**** TRASERO AQUÍ**! - la voz de Pein se escucho desde la cueva. Deidara sólo se estremeció. – **QUIEN ROMPIO LOS PLATOS DE PORCELANA?!**

**- Yo! Yo! Yo! – **gritó Tobi emocionado.

**- Si serás de bestia, Tobi!** – intervino Kakuzu mientras contaba su dinero y veía en la tv el canal economico (de donde sacaron TV…nadie sabe…o es de segunda…o es robado…seguro q es robado) – **Como se te ocurre empacar platos de porcelana para un picnic? Tienes acaso la idea de lo caros que son? Hidan! Trae los platos descartables!**

**- QUE?! Tu CREES que Jashin-sama permitiria algo como eso?! Estas loco?! La furia de Jashin-sama caería sobre nuestras cabezas! Él lo expresa claramente!! Mira! – **dijo mientras sacaba una pesada biblia y señalaba un punto en particular.

- "**Ley Nº 98664: Nunca comerás en platos descartables…la furia de Jashin-sama será grande"** – leyó Sasori

**- La ley más importante!** – sentenció Hidan asintiendo con convicción

**- Pero…si es la ley más importante…Por qué no esta al inicio?** – preguntó Tobi inocentemente. Hidan le pasó el libro a Sasori y se acerco a Tobi y le dio un fuerte sape que hizo que su máscara se cayera y rompiera contra el piso. Tobi levanto la cabeza y se vió la cara de…

**- Snoopy?!** – gritaron todos menos Deidara, que se acerco, cogió el rostro de "Snoopy" y dio un jalón hacia abajo y apareció de nuevo la máscara naranja de Tobi.

**- YA ACABO HALLOWEEN, HUM!!!!! – **dijo mientras botaba la máscara de Snoopy.

Sasori, quien había examinado el libro desde hacía rato, lo cerró y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la tapa

- "**Guía para Tontos: Cómo convertirte en un fanático Jashinista en 5 dias"**

**- O.o?!** – mirada de asombro general…en el caso de Tobi fue asi: **O.**

**- QUEEEE! Tengo problemas de comprensión de lectura!**

**- Y luego me tachan de analfabeto** – Kisame habló por fin con una gran nube de depresión a su alrededor.

**- Ya están listos, chicos? **– Konan salió de la cocina y de pronto se dio cuenta de los platos rotos…que aún no habían sido recogidos del suelo

**- MIS PLATOS!!!**

**- Tus platos?!** – Kakuzu exclamó indignado – **Te recuerdo que yo fui quien los compro!**

**- Pero…eso no cambia el hecho que se hayan roto! Donde comeremos****?!**

**- Al natural, mujer! Cogemos de la olla! Es más económico!**

**- Hey! Cuanto tiempo van a tenerme como un tarado esperando? **– gritó Itachi, haciendo sonar el claxon de la camioneta couster que había alquilado para el picnic. Ahorrar el dinero para el alquiler no habia sido nada facil…

**_-----Flashback!------_**

_**- Limonada! Limonada fresca y dulce!!** – gritaban Itachi, Kisame, Tobi y Deidara._

_**- Nadie va a comprarnos si estamos muy lejos de la carretera!** – dijo Tobi desalentado, tirandose en el pequeño kiosko que habian montado en pleno bosque, con los brazos estirados._

_**- El unico cliente que hemos tenido hasta ahora era un tal Feroz que decia llamarse Lobo** – suspiró Itachi - **Si le hubieramos vendido a Tobi ahora ya tendríamos más dinero.**_

**_- Cuanto vamos hasta ahora, hum?_**

_**- 5 centavos.** – Kisame respondió con un estilo medio emo._

_**- 5 centavos?! Donde?! Donde?!** – Kakuzu salío corriendo desde el fondo de la cueva…todo lo que tuviera que ver con dinero lo alegraba…_

_**- En ningun lugar!** – dijeron todos a coro, mientras que Deidara le hacía tragar la moneda a una de las bocas que tenia en sus manos. Cuando Kakuzu se fue, resignado, Deidara metío el dedo y le obligó a su mano a "vomitar" la moneda_

_**-----Fin Flashback!----**_

**- Itachi – san! Itachi – san! Dejeme conducir si? Si? Si? Si? Si? Si? Si?**

**- Que no!**

**- Porfis! Prometo que no chocaré el carro. Tobi es un buen chico!**

**- Oye, Itachi! Dejale conducir!**

**- Que no, Deidara! Tengo que regresar este auto para mañana a primera hora**

**- Pero estás casi ciego!** – dijo el lado "bueno" de Zetsu, mientras luchaba por entrar por la puerta de la camioneta.

**- No importa! Mejor yo al retrazado mental! **

Todos miraron a Tobi que en ese momento se metió la mano a la nariz…((x algun lugar xq con la mascara puesta no se como lo logro)) y dijo **"Puedo tocarme el cerebro, =D!"**

**- Jashin – sama! Libranos de esto!** – Hidan señaló a Tobi.

**- Si, Itachi! Conduce tu!** – Pein exclamó asustado.

**- Nosotros te guiamos!** – Kakuzu suplicaba. Konan y Kisame sólo asentían en silencio

**- Por supuesto!** – Sasori dijo esto abrazandose a sus marionetas.

**- Por favor!** – Deidara dijo esto temblando al imaginarse a Tobi al volante

**- O mejor…por qué no uno de ustedes conduce por mi?** – pregunto Itachi esperanzado.

**- TENEMOS SUEÑO!** – dijeron todos a coro y se taparon con mantas hasta la cabeza.

Y fue así como los Akatsuki (aparte de robarse gran parte de este fic) salieron con rumbo desconocido. Itachi sólo escuchaba las indicaciones de sus camaradas.

**- Oye Itachi! Ve a la izquierda!**

**- No! Que entre a la derecha! Quiero ir al baño!**

**- Cual es mi derecha? Cual es mi izquierda****?! ToT – **

**- Tu derecha es la que tiene la pitita roja y tu izquierda la que tiene la pitita azul!**

**- Soy ****daltónico maldita sea! No se cual es cual! – Itachi se miraba desesperado las muñecas.**

**- Oye…que hacemos en el Taj Mahal?**

**- Ya! Ahora entra por esa pista anexa.**

**- Ok**

**- Y bajas por el conducto****r vial…**

**- Da una vuelta por el trébol.**

**- Oigan…este no es el Machu Picchu?**

Cuando Itachi aprendió a orientarse, Kisame, quien iba de espaldas, le dijo.

**- Itachi! Ahora si! Dobla en la izquierda.**

**- Ya!**

**- No!! MI izquierda!**

**- Ah ok!**

Al querer corregir su rumbo, Itachi se vió forzado a hacer una peligrosa y pronunciada curva y entonces…

**- CUIDADO ITACHI!!!**

**- CRASHHHH!**

En un vano esfuerzo por controlar la camioneta, Itachi frenó en seco y choco contra un poste. Un chico con un extraño color de cabello saltó hacia un lado gritando.

**- WAA! IMBECIL!! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!!** - la voz de Ichigo se oyó hasta el interior de la camioneta

Ichigo y Rukia, quienes se encontraban en las calles aledañas al instituto dando un pequeño paseo junto a Ishida y Chad, vieron que de la camioneta salieron unos tipos con uniformes rojinegros…si estimado lector…los Akatsuki habían llegado a Karakura…

**- Ouch! Itachi – san es un mal chico! Debio dejar a Tobi conducir porque Tobi es un buen chico!**

**- Pero tu no tienes brevete, Tobi! **– dijo Konan saliendo del carro, mientras jalaba de la pierna de Pein, que de la impresión se había desmayado

**- Eso no importa, la Policía conoce a Tobi y sabe que es bueno, porque a la policía se la respeta!**

**- Tobi – san! Eres tu?** – exclamó Ichigo acercándose

**- Quien eres?! Eres un buen chico como yo? Me das dulces? Me das propina? Me das el numero de la pelinegra que está contigo? Sabías que esta bien buena no?**** Lo sabías? Lo sabías? Lo sabías? Lo sabías? Lo sabías? **

**- Si lo sé…está buena…ehem… digo… me das tu autografo?!** – mientras sacaba su poster de Akatsuki y su manga de Naruto.

**- Claro!**

**- Tobi! Eres famoso, hum!**

**- Lo se! Lo se! Es el premio a tantos años de hacer bien las cosas!**

**- Oh por Jashin!! Hemos entrado a una dimensión en la que Tobi es famoso!!! QUE CLASE DE CASTIGO ES ESTE?! JASHIN! TE PROMETO QUE LLEGANDO A CASA SACRIFICARE A KAKUZU!! PERO POR FAVOR! LIBRAME DE ESTE MAL!!**

**- No! Todos**** ustedes son famosos! Zetsu – san! Firme aquí por favor! **– Ichigo le alcanzo un lapicero – **Usted tambien Deidara – sempai! Su firma debe ser estupenda** – dijo cuando hubo acabado Zetsu.

**- Por fin! Alguien reconoce lo que es arte hum!**

**- Si! Amo su filosofía…BOOOOOM = arte! Yo aplico eso en mi vida diaria y en mi lucha contra los hollows! Rukia! Coge! Tomame una foto con Konan – san**!

- "_**Rufla!"**__**-**_ pensó Rukia mirando a Konan - **Ok! Digan "cuack"**

**- Kuchiki – san! El sonido es "whisky"** – corrigió Ishida.

**- Hum!** – afirmo con elocuencia Chad

**- A mi me gusta el cuack! Algun problema?!**

**- Oye no me copies el sonido, hum!** – Deidara se enfrentó a Chad. Chad sólo lo miró detenidamente y…le guiñó un ojo!?

**- Ayudame, Sasori!!! Nadie toma en serio mi sexualidad, hum! ToT!**

**- Ya, ya! Ya pasó! Yo se que tu eres una chica sensible y frágil…** - consolaba Sasori.

**- QUE NO SOY MUJER!! **– chilló Deidara muy "masculinamente"

**- S****iiii, claro…yo lo sé…yo lo sé…**

**- QUE TE DIGO LA VERDAD!!!!**

Ishida se acerca a Tobi y le pregunta.

**- Oigan…y ustedes de donde salieron ah?**

**- Ah!! Nosotros somos la estrellas del manga y anime de Naruto…somos los criminales de rango S! Los malos malitos de la serie! Los más temidos! Akatsuki!**

**- Pero si son las estrellas…por qué el show se llama Naruto?**

**- Eso dicen los capitalistas…grrrr ¬¬!**

**- Por qué los capitalistas?**

**- Ellos ponen la plata para el show – **respondió Tobi encogiendose de hombros.

Itachi mientras tanto…

**- Maldición! Prende maldita sea! Prende!**

**- Pero si le sigues golpeando al motor con Samehada nunca va a prender! ToT!! Intenta girando la llave!**

**- Maldito abrelatas! **– grito desesperado Itachi lanzando lejos a Samehada

**- SAMEHADA!!!** – gritó Kisame y corrió en camara lenta para alcanzar la espada…que se fue directa contra el pecho de Hidan.

**- Oye! Ten más cuidado! Está bien que sea inmortal pero se delicado! Ù.Ú**

**- Gomen!** – Kisame sacó la espada del pecho de Hidan.

**- Oye Kakuzu! Andale! Ven y coseme el pecho! **

**- Que te crees?! Que me regalan los hilos?! He hipotecado la cueva para comprarlos!**

**- QUE TU QUE?**

Ishida seguía conversando con Tobi…

**- Y que hacen aquí? Los fics de Naruto están más alla! Esto es BLEACH!**

**- A si? Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai!** – Tobi empezó a caminar desesperado hacia su sempai cuando de pronto – **Wooooo**

**- Oigan…Ichigo, Rukia! Aquí están sus disfraces!** – dijo Byakuya entrando con Renji, mientras alzaba un uniforme de buzo y uno de porrista – dijo alcanzandole a Rukia el traje de porrista, que era de colores blanco, celeste y azul.

**- Wooo! Porrista!!!**** =L** – Tobi empezó a babear…

En la mente de Tobi…

La musica era pegajosa, claro! "So What" de Pink es una buena canción, movida y sensual. Los movimientos sexys de su cadera se movian al compás de la música. Su cabellera negra se movía conforme a sus repentinos movimientos. El traje de porrista, ceñido, hacía pensar en la gloria…de pronto…

"**Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na**** …"** – empieza a entonar la canción, se voltea y…

Rukia con pequeños pompones de porrista empieza a cantar y bailando se acercaba a Tobi.

"**I guess I just lost my husband,**

**I don't know where he went,**

**So I'm gonna drink my money,**

**I'm not gonna pay his rent,**

**I've got a brand new attitude,**

**And I'm gonna wear it tonight,**

**I'm gonna get in trouble,**

**I wanna start a fight,**

**Na na na na na****,**

**I wanna start a fight****,**

**Na na na na na****,**

**I wanna start a fight!**

**So, so what,**

**I'm still a rock star!**

**I got my rock moves!**

**And I don't need you…"**

****

- Oh si, nen**a! Vamos! Hazme un baile en las piernas!!!** - Tobi sigue babeando…

Fin pensamientos de Tobi.

**- Wooo! Porrista!!** – repitió Tobi todo babeado.

**- Oye! Rukia es mía! Tobi – san es un traidor!** – Ichigo empezo a moler a golpes a nuestro buen chico.

**- Bien hecho, eso le pasa por p****ervertido ¬¬** - Byakuya se alejó de él.

**- Por qué crees que no me gusta trabajar con el, hum****, a mi siempre me confunde ToT!!**

**- Oye chico…tu tienes talento…** - dijo Pein, mirando detenidamente a Byakuya. Por fin había vuelto en sí.

**- Ah si? Debe ser…por que según mi nuevo amig****o Renji soy bueno con la espada. Dice que soy el mejor en…como se llama? Mugredad? Asquerocidad? Ah no! "Suciedad de Antrax"!**

**- En serio? No se hable más! Bienvenido al Akatsuki!**

**- Pero lider…ya somos 10! No tenemos más anillos! No quiero gastar aun más dinero comprando más uniformes!**

**- Oye, Kakuzu! El dinero es mio ok?!**

**- Pero…tu no lo sabes administrar! No haces más que comprarte más piercings! MI DINEROOOOO! T.T**

Itachi y Kisame seguían luchando por encender el motor.

**- Que te digo que gires la llave! Como es que nos has traido hasta aquí?**

**- No sé…Sasuke me lo dejo prendido ù.ú**

**- O.o?! Sasuke?! ****Ahora alquila autos?**

**- Si pues…u.u no encuentra mejor trabajo…**

**- Oye Itachi! Ya encendiste el auto? – gritó Pein**

**- WTF? No, aun no! -.-U**

**- Ajá! Chicos! Reunión de emergencia!!! Tobi! Deja de acosar a la enana!**

**- Enana tu abuela, &%&%$&%! **– gritó Rukia indignada.

**- Konan – san…sabía que usted siempre ha sido mi amor platonico? **

**- Oye! Tu, el que se copió**** de mi cabello! Deja a Konan! Grrr!** – gritó Pein acercandose a Ichigo

**- Nooo!! No ****me dejaras sin mi amor!! Hay que irnos a Jupiter, Konan – san! A donde nadie nos encuentre!**

Pein se acerco a Ichigo y empezó a golpearle en la cara…y muchas cosas más pasaron que no describiré por ser muy fuertes.

**- ù.ú Ya chicos, ahora si…reunión de emergencia** – repitió Pein, sacudiendose la capa. Los demás Akatsukis habían formado un circulo alrededor de su lider. Ichigo presentaba moretones y parches en toda la cara…sin embargo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- Oye Ichigo…por qué estás tan feliz?** – preguntó Rukia, apartada del grupo de Akatsukis

**- No es obvio? Pein – san acaba de darme una paliza! Es mejor que un autografo!**

**- Uhm!** – dijo Chad.

**- Bola de imbeciles ¬¬** - Ishida y Renji pensaron lo mismo.

Dentro del circulo…

**- Oigan…ese chico Byakuya…es talento encarnado…que dicen? Lo metemos?**

**- Oh siii!! Más musculosos!** – aplaudía Konan

**- Por mí está bien…siempre y cuando no me toque mis inciensos y mis velas…Jashin-sama necesita su veneración diaria**

**- Tobi cree que Byakuya-kun es un buen chico!**

**- Siempre y cuando sepa ahorrar, será mi amigo… Ya saben soy el rey del ahorro…**

**- No Kakuzu! Eres el rey de la tacañería ¬¬ mira que ni nos das para el detergente! -** mostrando su capa sucia y roida por los bichos

**- Mira que te saco los hilos, Hidan!! **

**- Ese chico tiene un gran sentido de la moda…eso es arte… **- Sasori miró a Deidara esperando su aprobación

**- Si, hum!**

**- Pero…eso significaria botar a alguien** – Kisame expresó su preocupación.

**- Si…a quien sería?** – Itachi se tocó la barbilla pensativo.

**- Yo opino que botemos a Itachi!** – dijo Pein con determinación – **El es el culpable que tengamos que pagar ahora por los daños del coche y además ya tenemos dos Uchihas **– y señaló a Tobi. – **Quien me apoya?**

**- Yo!! **– gritaron todos menos Itachi y Kisame.

**- Pero…Yo soy más cool! Atraigo más audiencia! Tobi sólo se sabe una frase!**

**- Pero es especial…**

**- Claro! Si te refieres a que es retrazado!**

**- No me refutes…es la decisión de todos…**

**- Adiós, Itachi – san…nunca te olvidare ='(**- Kisame sacó un pañuelo – **Toma…te lo regalo como recuerdo** – se lo pasó a Itachi y entonces dijo – **No espera!** – se sonó la nariz y se lo devolvió – **Ahora si…**

**- No gracias** – Itachi se alejó, miró hacia atrás esperando que alguien lo llamara…

**- Itachi!** – Konan soltó un grito desgarrador.

**- Que? Que?!**

**- Me debes 20 dolares…**

**- Grrrr Toma ¬¬!**

**- Ya! =) Chau! =D! Saludos a la familia!**

- "_**Familia…Sasuke…COCHE!"**_ – pensó Itachi y un brillo macabro apareció en su mirada…más macabro que su Mangekyou Sharingan.

Mientras tanto

**- Ya taicho, Usted es capitan del 6to escuadrón…**

**- Ya!...y dices que estuve casado con una tal Tisana que se parecia a Rukia no?**

**- Hisana, taicho, Hisana!**

**- Ah ok...ya me sonaba mucho a té.**

**- Ahora vengo ok? Voy a comprar un refresco! No se mueva de aquí, Taicho!**

**- Oye tu! Byakuya!** – Zetsu se dirigió a Byakuya

**- Dime…**

**- Hemos decidido honrarte dejandote entrar a nuestra banda** – dijo Sasori

**- Oigan! Yo soy el lider! Yo debería decir eso!**

**- Ay lider…usted sabe como son, hum**

**- Uhm… **- suspiró Pein – **Por qué tuve que elegir seres tan inadaptados?**

**- Bueno lider…La vida es como una caja de bombones…nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar**

**- Woooo** – exclamaron todos, impresionados por la sabiduría de Kakuzu

**- Si…lo vi en Forrest Gump…**

**- Pues tienes razón** – dijo Zetsu – **nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar…pueden tocarte animales** – lado oscuro de Zetsu – **o gente!!** – lado claro de Zetsu

**- Pero yo no quiero ser un inadaptado más! **– Byakuya lloraba porque Konan que ni corta ni perezosa empezaba a toquetearlo y a compararlo con Hidan

Fue entonces que Byakuya miró a la calle del frente…

Ichigo, sentado en la acera, conversaba con Rukia muy animadamente, la chica se reía con ganas, celebrando las gracias de Ichigo. De pronto, Ichigo se levantó y abrazó a la pelinegra con fuerza, y ella reclinaba su cabeza en la de él. Rukia levantó la cabeza y notó como los ojos de Ichigo la miraban de forma tierna. Ichigo se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y le dio un apasionado beso, que para su sorpresa, Rukia correspondió.

- "_**Que raro…parece un Dèjá vu…"**_ - se dijo Byakuya.

Y fue entonces que todo se hizo claro para él…aquel pelo naranja…aquellos conejos deformes, las caricias que siempre quizo evitar…AHORA TODO TENIA SENTIDO!!

**- KUROSAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!** – gritó con todas su fuerzas Byakuya

**- Nani? O.O?!** – Ichigo se separó de Rukia y vió que el capitán venia corriendo hacia él cuando…

**- CRASSSSHHHH!!**

**- Nii-sama!** – gritó Rukia.

**- Itachi – san! Lograste encender el auto!**

**- Vamos entren, no se queden ahi parados!!!!**

**- Pero…Tobi no puede ser mal chico! No puede dejar a Byakuya – kun tirado en la pista! =(**

**- Entra, Tobi, hum…no es momento p****ara sentir pena por los debiles!**

**- A toda velocidad, Itachi…ten cuidado que no nos coja la policía!**

Y fue así que los villanos de la banda Akatsuki dejó Karakura a toda prisa.** ((**Si alguien los ve avise a estos numeros: 785-8756 / 999 999 999 xD **))**

Rukia, que había corrido hacia su hermano, lo miraba preocupada…no había ningun daño. Renji había estado coqueteando con la dependienta de la tienda cuando escuchó el estruendo y salió tambien corriendo. Ichigo, inclinado, levantaba la cabeza de Byakuya en sus rodillas

**- Oye, Byakuya, Byakuya, despierta…** - mientras le daba leves palmaditas en el rostro.

**- Taicho! Taicho!**

**- Oye no te sabes otra frase?**

**- No! Ella! ((**señalando a la narradora**)) Ella quiere que hable asi!**

**- Ok…sigamos…Byakuya, despierta.**

**- Auuu…Donde soy? Quien estoy? Oye niña…quieres ir a cenar conmigo?!** – dijo Byakuya cuando vió a Rukia.

**- No otra vez! Nii – sama! Regresa!!!!!** – empezó a sollozar Rukia.

* * *

_**Será que en este fic las escenas IchiRuki fueron hechas para ser destruidas?**_

_**Byakuya **__**recuperará alguna vez la memoria?**_

_**Sasuke seguira alquilando carros?**_

_**Le pegará a su hermano por chocar la camioneta?**_

_**Por qué a Kisame no le gusta que Zetsu coma ceviche?**_

_**Por qué Renji no habló mucho?**_

_**Que pasó con Chad e Ishida?**_

_**Pues se aburrieron de estar en este fic x]!**_

_**Hahaha! Reviews plz!**_


End file.
